The Trial of the Incredible Hulk
| creator = Kenneth Johnson | based_on = | writer = Gerald Di Pego | director = Bill Bixby | starring = | theme_music_composer = | country = United States | language = English | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = Chuck Colwell | editor = Janet Ashikaga | runtime = 95 minutes | company = | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | network = NBC | released = | preceded_by = The Incredible Hulk Returns | followed_by = The Death of the Incredible Hulk }} The Trial of the Incredible Hulk is a 1989 American made-for-television superhero film based on the 1978–1982 television series The Incredible Hulk featuring both the Hulk and fellow Marvel Comics character Daredevil, who team up to defeat Wilson Fisk. As was the case with The Incredible Hulk Returns, this television movie also acted as a backdoor television pilot for a Daredevil series (which was not produced). It was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The Trial of the Incredible Hulk was directed by and starring Bill Bixby. Also starring are Lou Ferrigno, Rex Smith and John Rhys-Davies. Despite the film's title, writer/executive producer Gerald Di Pego has stated that the idea of having the Hulk actually go on trial was never even discussed. Plot On the run again after the events of the previous TV movie, David Banner is working up north under the name David Belson. Disenchanted and at the end of his rope, David makes his way towards a large city with the hopes of renting a room and staying buried. Unbeknownst to him, the city he arrives in is under the control of a powerful underworld kingpin named Wilson Fisk but is also protected by a mysterious black-clad crimefighter known as Daredevil. When two of Fisk's men come onto the commuter subway train after having committed a jewel robbery, one of them takes an interest in a beautiful woman also riding the train and she rejects him. David witnesses an attempted sexual assault by one of Fisk's men, he transforms into the Hulk and things go haywire. A short while later, David is arrested by the police and wrongfully charged with the crime. While awaiting trial, blind defense attorney Matt Murdock is assigned to David's case. David is uncooperative but Murdock has faith that he is innocent and is determined to prove so. One night while fast asleep, David has a nightmare about his upcoming trial and dreams about transforming into the Hulk on the witness stand. The stress of this causes him to transform in reality and the Hulk goes berserk and breaks free of the prison. Subsequent events see David Banner team up with Daredevil who reveals his identity as Matt Murdock. Matt tells David about his origins which David has trouble accepting at first. Daredevil also reveals that he has an ally on the Police force who provides him with information relating to criminal activity. As Daredevil, Matt goes to investigate a tip provided by his informant. The tip turns out to have been planted by Wilson Fisk and Daredevil is badly injured in an ambush by the Kingpin's men. David rushes to save Matt but he is too late to help, becomes angry, and transforms into Hulk. The Hulk, in turn, smashes in and saves Matt from Kingpin and his men flee. Matt who is barely conscious, traces the Hulk's face as he transforms back to David, thus learning his secret. Fisk, in the meantime, has the witness to events on the subway abducted from protective custody in order to have her killed but she is saved by the Fisk's assistant who finds her attractive. Wilson Fisk is also planning a major meeting of underworld crime lords in order to propose the consolidation of their operations into a big syndicate with himself as chairman. David who is trained as a medical doctor, treats Matt's injuries and spreads the cover story that Matt got hurt falling down the stairs. Matt's self-confidence is seriously shaken. David's confidence on the other hand has been restored by seeing how Matt has embraced his unique gifts also caused by exposure to radiation. After a little coaxing from David, Matt begins to recover and retrain his body. Soon enough, the two return to work and go to save the captured woman. The two engage Wilson Fisk and his men and ultimately succeed in beating him. Wilson Fisk and his assistant escape and the prisoner is freed. The two part ways as friends and allies with David planning to head in search of a cure for himself and Matt will stay in the city and protect it. Cast * Bill Bixby as David Banner/David Belson * Lou Ferrigno as Hulk * Rex Smith as Matt Murdock/Daredevil * John Rhys-Davies as Wilson Fisk * Marta DuBois as Ellie Mendez * Nancy Everhard as Christa Klein * Richard Cummings Jr. as Al Pettiman * Nicholas Hormann as Edgar * Joseph Mascolo as Albert G. Tendelli * John Novak as Denny * Dwight Koss as John * Mark Acheson as Turk * Stan Lee as Jury Foreman (uncredited cameo) Production This movie was the first live-action Marvel film or television project to feature a cameo appearance from famed creator Stan Lee, as the jury foreman in Banner's imagined trial. During this scene the Hulk also wears his signature purple pants, the first time the Bixby/Ferrigno Hulk did so. In Sweden the title was changed to Den otrolige Hulken i New York (The Incredible Hulk in New York) even though the city in the movie is a fictional city and not New York City. In 2003 the Swedish title was changed again to "Hulken och Daredevil" ("The Hulk And Daredevil"). John Rhys-Davies would later appear with Lou Ferrigno on the animated Incredible Hulk series voicing Thor, whom Ferrigno allied with in the live-action telefilm The Incredible Hulk Returns. Ferrigno did not appear in the final act of Trial and thus did not share any scenes with Rhys-Davies. Reception Though it did not succeed in giving birth to a Daredevil television series, The Trial of the Incredible Hulk garnered very high ratings. Viewers were less enthusiastic about it than The Incredible Hulk Returns. The most common criticisms were the absence of the Hulk himself from the final act and the misleading title (the "trial" only takes place in a dream sequence). Home media This television film was released on VHS by Starmaker Videos in December 1992. It was released by Anchor Bay Entertainment on May 13, 2008 along with The Incredible Hulk Returns as a DVD double feature. They were re-released by Image Entertainment on October 11, 2011. References External links * * * Category:American television films Category:Television pilots not picked up as a series Category:Hulk (comics) films Category:Reunion films Category:Films based on television series Category:American sequel films Category:NBC network original films Category:1989 television films Category:Television films as pilots Category:The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV series) Category:Films directed by Bill Bixby Category:Daredevil (Marvel Comics) films Category:American crime drama films Category:American films